Kaneki x reader You're Mine LEMON
by klau-senpai
Summary: as the tittle says, its a lemon. sorry for any grammatical errors.


You were going out with Kaneki for almost two years now, you knew him like the palm of your hand. You knew his fears, his contentment and his doubts, everything that happened to him; you loved his shy and reserved personality and that is what made you fall more for him. Even though it was tough for him to open up for you, you were pride and happy for him to trust you so much and each passing day both of you grew closer and closer to each other. You loved teasing him till a deep red emerged in his cheeks. You felt your world crash the day you heard he was in the hospital, you rushed there and stayed by his side taking care of him. When he was released from the hospital you were happy and walked with him to his house; but eventually you sensed something was off, and when you asked him if he was fine he would evade the question, you shrugged it off and kept walking to his house.  
Weeks has passed and eventually he never said anything to you and that would only make you worry more for him, he started working at a coffee shop called "Anteiku"; it did not bother you but for some reason he sometimes would evade you and that would make you pissed off. One night you found out the reason why he was evading you. The reason why he was acting weird and why he didn't eat in front of you. He was a _ghoul_. That did not stop your feelings for him. You got closer and embraced him whispering to his ear "even if you're a ghoul, that's not a reason for me to stop loving you….I will love you till the end" he responded your hug hugging you back while you were stroking his raven locks.

You knew everyone at Anteiku and when you met Touka she tried to kill you, but she settled down thanks of the help of the manager. Touka was against at first, but she eventually accepted you and both of you were close friends. At the coffee shop, you learned more about ghouls and their world. The times you were at the shop you teased your lovely raven boy since he looked great, and also you helped Touka other ways she could use against Ken. You would play with Hinami and also help her learn kanji, you loved to be at the coffee shop with everyone, especially with your boyfriend but this story was no fairy tale.

No…

He was kidnaped by Aogiri Tree…

It has been almost five months the last time you saw him….and you missed him. You missed his smile, the way he would act around you, his shyness, when he hugged you, kissed you, you missed everything about him. He changed the last time you saw him, his raven hair was now white as the snow, and his eyes were dull, he told you he was going to form a team to protect the one precious to him and then visited the coffee shop in hopes he would return there or if anyone knew anything new about him. At night times, you would have problems sleeping since you were constantly thinking about him, and you wouldn't concentrate at classes because of the same reason. One evening you were walking back to your apartment and passed an alleyway, at the corner of your eye something white caught your attention. You paused for a moment turning your head in that direction hoping you could see him, but you didn't see anything "maybe…maybe it was just my imagination…." and you kept walking towards your apartment without noticing a pair of eyes watching you from above.

Opening the door of your apartment, you stepped in taking your shoes after closing the door behind you, walking to your living room you turn your lights on noticing the lightbulb was broken. Sighing in frustration, you went directly to your kitchen to drink a glass of milk, you saw something white at the corner of your eye and immediately looked where the white object/thing was. Again. There was nothing. Now you were starting to get worried and as you stepped back you felt something or rather _someone_ behind you. Trying to turn around quickly you were embraced around your waist as a cloth was placed on your mouth and nose, you tried not to breathe the substance, but it was already too late. Feeling your vision going blurry and your legs weak, you heard a familiar voice whispering into your ear "do not worry my love…everything will be alright" and then you went numb.

~le time skip~

Regaining your conscious back, you noticed you were blindfolded, your wrists are chained, and felt your arms sore as if you were hanging from the chains; frowning a bit you shuffle slightly earning the sound of the chains making your doubt true and you could barely touch the ground, suddenly you hear some footsteps approaching your form. _Fuck. This. Shit._ How did you ended up here? Your mind is still kind of fussy from what happened before, trying to concentrate you remembered what happened in your house. Someone broke in and drugged you with chloroform, as you were in your track of thoughts you did not noticed the footsteps stopping in front of you and stroke your cheek. Flinching, you look to the other direction "who the fuck are you?" You asked rather rashly to the person you earned a soft chuckle from them "Don't worry (y/n), it's me. You already forgot about me?" That voice…."Ken? Is…is it really you?" looking at the source of the voice of your lover, you smiled softly at him unaware of his intentions. "Ken, why am I chained? Release me please" "No." He responded immediately gaining a frown from you as you were struggling to get free "why? Ken, at least tell me why the fuck am I chained?!"

He frowned. He didn't like the way you were talking to him. "Why?" He chuckled as he got closer to you grabbing your chin as he buries his face on the crook of your neck smelling your scent letting a gasp leaving from his mouth "(Y/N). . ." his free hand goes under your shirt caressing your waist as you felt goosebumps around your body "I finally have you all for myself." Before you were able to respond he smashed his lips against yours, you struggle to break free from the kiss but he was stronger to you which slowly the kiss was growing more and more passionate. He licked your lower lip asking for permission which you denied he clicked his tongue in annoyance. His hand that was caressing your waist went up to cup your breast making you gasp, he took this opportunity and slips his tongue into your wet cavern and exploring it. You moan softly as the kiss was getting more heated, after long minutes both of you parted your lips gasping for air; your cheeks were red and your body felt hot. His hand which was still cupping your breast left as he started to rip your shirt and tossing it somewhere around the room, the sudden chilly air against your warm skin made you shudder slightly; he kissed you again and ripped your bra off, now you were half naked in front of him. Feeling shy you pulled away from the kiss but that did not made him stop. Now he was kissing your neck. Harshly.

You could feel he was leaving some marks and bite marks around your neck, his hands groped your breasts making you moan. That made him more arouse and made his way towards your left breast licking at the pink bud making it more erect, his right hand was taking care of your unattended breast, and then he moved to the other giving the same attention as the left nipple. He parted his lips taking a look at them, they were equally red.

 _He felt proud. You were at his mercy. You were going to become his, but before he could do that. He was going to tease you. He wanted to see you beg for him, and that was something he was planning to do to you._

He took your pants and panties off leaving you completely naked, you try to close your legs but Kaneki grab your thighs and spread your legs, lightly caressing your thighs earning soft gasps from you while he was licking, sucking and biting your neck and collarbone. You felt a little sting in your neck, you knew your neck was already covered in bruises. While he was distracting you sucking on your collarbone, his right hand sneakily went to caress your womanhood. You moaned softly as he noticed you were already wet. Grinning for himself his thumb was giving attention to your clit as he stick one finger into your hole. You bite your lower lip to compress a moan, he wiggled it in a bit making you pant hard. Kaneki slowly lowered to suck on your breasts again and to leave some marks on your chest. Tilting your head backwards and trying not to moan by biting your lower lip, Kaneki wanted to hear her voice so he inserted a second finger and started scissoring her while biting her nipple. Giving up you started to moan louder as well your body was twitching from his teasing.

You were feeling a knot on your stomach as your body clutched on his fingers.

He didn't wanted you to cum by his fingers.

Before you could feel your climax Kaneki pulled his fingers out and started to walk away from you. You whined softly as you were a panting mess. Your body was trembling slightly eagerly to feel the climax to reach. Panicking as you hear his footsteps walk away from you, you then hear a little shuffle and he was walking back to you "K…aah…Ken?" his hand laid on your collarbone and slowly going down tracing your body until it reached your womanhood feeling your wetness. You felt something small, like some sort of pill going into your hole "whaa….what are you…d-doing Ken?" No response. Felling like he was wrapping something around your thighs you were about to ask him what he was doing but before you could ask you felt _something vibrating inside of you._

Moaning loudly at the sudden feeling inside of you, you shudder having problem to keep your hips still "N-no! Aaaah! Ken~ what…is this?" you felt his hands roam around your chest, his thumbs playing with your hardened nipples "vibrator pills, I remembered I had this just for you, (Y/N). And also, I took advantage of your blindfold since people tend to get more sensitive when they can't see." You were moaning and panting, the knot in your stomach came back and few minutes later you came moaning his name loudly. Although you came, the vibrator did not stop and you were getting sensitive and horny again.

Suddenly you felt something in your mouth, it was a gag! "mmmgh!?" Struggling from the gag, Kaneki laughed at your state. _Blindfold. Naked. Wet. Neck, collarbone and chest cover with hickeys and bites. Your sweet voice muffled by a gag. It was just a perfect sight to see._ Snapping out of the trance he took a last glance at your body before walking away from you "have some fun, (Y/N). I'll be back in thirty minutes or so." he said it mockingly as you heard the door close.

 _No! Kaneki! You just can't go away and leave me here! Especially in this state!_

Forty five minutes later, the white haired man came back to the room with a glass of water in hand where his beloved was. _What a beautiful sight._ Your legs were covered with your own cum, your chest waving up and down at a fast pace. Your head was slightly to a side as he could notice some of your saliva mixed with tears dripping down from your face. His desire to make you his grew bigger.

He got closer to you taking the vibrator pill outside of your hole gaining a muffled moan from you. He noticed you were pretty tired, but that would not end his desires to make you his. Taking the gag out of your mouth he approached the water to your mouth drinking all of it from the glass. Your body was sweaty and trembling from the times you came, you felt you were going to pass out at any second; you felt his hands roaming around your body and left seconds after he squeezed your butt. Your feet could touch the ground better but your legs were completely tired to support your weight so you were on your knees. You heard a zip and something _hard and warm_ poking at the side of your cheek and slowly making its way to your mouth poking your lips "suck it" said the male in a hoarse voice. You graze your lips around his shaft making its way to the tip of his manhood, you lick the tip as you could savor his pre-cum on your tongue and then wrapping your mouth around the frenulum (the place where the head of the penis connects to the shaft) starting to bobbing your head slowly taking an inch into your mouth lubing it.

You couldn't see how big his shaft was, but from what you could feel it in your mouth it was big. You couldn't even take it all in your mouth. As your pace increased, so did his moans. One hand was caressing your (h/l) (h/c) hair pulling it time to time. You were getting wet again imagining his shaft inside of you, of him fucking you hard. You wanted him.

You flick the frenulum with the tip of your tongue, and slowly started to circle the tip. Your tongue licked from the tip to the base and the other way around kissing the tip before taking his member into your mouth, you felt his member twitch knowing he was close to cum; gently gliding the surface of your teeth along his shaft trailing it with your tongue as you were making vibrations along his shaft and going slower. This made him go over the edge as both of his hands grabbed your head into your mouth while a loud moan escaped his lips. You tried to pull away feeling his warm seeds in your mouth "don't….do not swallow it….yet…" he pulled his member out "open your mouth" you did what he said as you felt his index and thumb fingers lifting your chin observing your mouth with his cum.

He was silence for few seconds "swallow it." He let go of your chin and you did what he said. You heard the chains moving and he freed your wrists from them, he lift you in his arms and your back met with something soft. _A bed?_ The bed shuffled and you could feel him over your figure. Observing your body. Since your wrists are free you tried to cover your body but he grabbed your wrists and pinned them over your head "it's pointless to cover yourself. I already saw your naked body" he whispered into your ear making you shiver, you felt something wet and slippery on your nipple as he was licking it before taking your blossom and sucking it making you horny again feeling tingles all around your body and once again your breathing became heavy.

His right hand went between your legs caressing your clit making you moan again. You arch your back, he let go of your wrists and caress your thigh, you felt he inserted the pill inside of you again and turning it on. Your hands grabbed the bed covers tightly as you were moaning, that tingling feeling in your stomach nearing your climax was close, but before you could reach it Kaneki took the pill out, leaving you close to climax "n-no! Kaaah…Kaneki. Let me cum! I can't take it, please, please please please. Aaaah Kaneki!"

You were having trouble to keep your hips still. They rolled around and the shifting of your hips caused of the vibrator touch your g spot making you moan louder. The vibrator was driving you crazy, you were moaning and rambling nonstop. Kaneki saw some tears falling from your cheeks, the back of his knuckles brushed against your cheeks collecting the tears that had fallen from your eyes and brought his hand to his mouth and licked your tears while he was watching more tears were falling. Of course, you couldn't see anything he was doing.

 _This are tears of desperation. I want to make her mine, but not yet. Until she begs for me._

He keeps scissoring you while the vibrator was inside of you "beg. I want to hear you beg for it, I want you to beg me to let you cum and fuck you" you bit your lower lip trying to suppress your moans but as if he was reading your mind his left hand got close to your mouth and shoved two fingers into your mouth making you moan. The feelings are driving you crazy and you wanted him now.

"I-I want it Kaneki~" you said ashamed of yourself "you want what, (Y/N)? This?" teasingly he inserted two fingers into your whole at a fast speed. You weren't unpleasant at that, but you also wanted him, your body clenched at the intrusion of his fingers, your hands grabbed his shoulder as your nails were digging at his skin "Kaneki I want your cock. Fuck me, please. I want you to shove that cock of yours into me. I want you to fuck me so hard I can't even walk. So _please, please please_ aaah I want…I need you to fuck me" after a few seconds you arched your back as you came in his hand, he took out the pill and his fingers out of you and licked them his fingers.

Kaneki spread your legs and placed them around his waist and slowly entered your warm and tight hole, he was trying his best not to shove it hard but it was hard to control himself with the (h/c) haired girl with her high pitched moans and tugging at his hair. When Kaneki was all the way in he waited for the girl to adjust his size. _Too tight. It feels so good._

Caressing your thighs to calm you, you nod for him to start moving as he leaned in to peck your lips. He pulled out leaving just the tip inside he fucked his way in roughly, skin slapping against skin he started a rough rhythm. You were gasping below him as your nails dug in his pale skin and scratching his back, that action made him more excited; his hips continued to move roughly wrecking you. Kaneki bent closer to you and bite your shoulder (till the point you knew it was bleeding a bit) leaving another mark on your skin, one of his thrusts hit your sweet spot making you shudder and hugged him closer to your body moaning close to his ear "aaah~ Ken! Th-there! _Fuck me_ right there! Ah please harder!" one of your hands passed through his white hair. Hearing you plead he just couldn't decline you, his hands grabbed tightly your waist for support as he kept pounding into you _harder and faster_. Both of you felt your climax nearing and when you clenched tightly around his member that was enough to drive him over the edge and both of you came at the same time mixing your juices with his seed. He laid his forehead on your shoulder as both of you were trying to catch your breath again and drive your orgasm out.

Your blindfold was removed and you saw your body covered with bruises, your eyes wander to the white haired man which was smirking down at you, his hair was messy and there was a little blush on his cheeks. Not forgetting he was still inside of you. He slowly got out of you he leaned to whispering into your ear "don't ever forget it, (Y/N). You're mine."


End file.
